fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OmegaDragonite/Archive 2
Ki Go ahead. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:01, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Five elements of Wu Xing actually. Though corresponding to those elements through the animals is possible. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:05, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Should be all good, as long as you know what you're doing. :P [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:14, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Zef I hope Nova told you but I won't have my phone for 10 days, which means I won't be on kik. I have my computer in school, as well as for a few hours after school in the evenings while you're asleep. Please spread this to the rest of the Koma Crew, it's not that I'm ignoring y'all I just can't get on. ❤︎❤︎❤︎ [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Atlantis So here's a first, I have a question for you, and it doesn't have to do with the Othrys rp. So I know that you gave Grunt and I ownership of Vanaheimr and Yami Watatsumi, but does that include Atlantis. I saw that you had it's own page, and wanted to make sure for a character idea I had. If you still would like exclusive ownership of Atlantis, now I'm asking for permission. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:28, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Ok, that's fine, but can I make two characters og Atlantean descent? I had an idea for some characters, but I can change things if you don't want me to do that. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 14:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) The first one would be the fleet admiral of Vanaheimr's navy. He'd be of Atlantean descent, but might not know about his heritage himself. Depends on your input. The seconc one is a member of my dark guild Gladiator Beast. He's based off of a shark, and if you know anything about Gladiator Beast you probably know what other skills he would have, and why he might've been ostracized by the other atlanteans. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 23:33, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Hey, how are you? I've missed our strange daily conversations. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) We can start it now, my current situation is I have internet during school and for three hours in the afternoon to do my homework; I don't have my phone and I should be returning next Friday... So excited. We could start it now, just it'd be slowish moving along. I did think of some more sadder bits when Lyn is queen (making a separate page for Lyn after timeskip in Sky Shepherds becoming queen as well as her future/alternate timeline. She's gunna be pretty depressed tbh, even though she became queen the guilt of the blood she spilt is catching up to her and all of the sky shepherds are feeling the backlash of what they did to liberate Bosco, even though they still have people to face and a Dagrim to kick out. So, whenever you can talk I'd love to and we can start any time. <3 [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) How are ya'? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I'm good, if you have an hour or two we could start on Lyn and Shin, I have relatively chill classes. "taking notes".. and really taking notes.. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sorry Zef but I don't really know, I just burnt both of my thumbs so writings going to be a little bit more difficult. Perhaps A Strange New Acquaintance? [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) The Legion vs. The Sentinels So, I came up with an idea a while back that would avoid a war, but still create an event where the fate of Ishgar is in danger. I wanted to know if we could do a tournament, in X801, that pits the Sentinels against the top five commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun. I know that you don't have ownership of all the involved characters, but you and Lady K are in charge of the page and the Jigoku Games, so I wanted to clear it with you first. The background is that Typhos Saturnalia completely destroiyed Nidavellir using only the First Cohort of his Legion. As such, Typhos snuck into a meeting of the Magic Council, and basically blackmailed them into putting on this tournament, as the Bellona Alliance had still, only recently ravaged Ishgar with their war. So they agree to his terms of a tournament in order to prevent a loss of life, and choose the Sentinels as their representatives in the battle. The way the tournament would work is that each team sends out their members in a predetermined order that the opposing side knows of, nor can a team change their order after the tournament has begun. After one member of a team has been defeated, the next member steps into the ring and immediately begins fighting the mage from the opposing team. This continues on until one side's team has been defeated. If you're confused on the rules (possiby by how I worded them), look up Beerus and Champa's Tournament from Dragon Ball Super. Due to the unique nature of this tournament, I think that it can be done all on one rp, seperated through headings. Also I don't think it should have a time limit, as the fight could get cut off before the two fighters really do any damage to each other. Let me know what you think. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:30, March 21, 2016 (UTC) And just in case I didn't make it clear enough before, the prize for winning the tournament is Ishgar. If Typhos wins, he gets Ishgar. If Ishgar wins, Typhos will never take military action against them. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 03:34, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Well what's your problem with the idea? Because Lady K's on board. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 13:59, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Horizon Industries Expansion Ideas Yo, CM6 here, gotta tell ya, I really liked your page, especially the small easter eggs hidden inside, it makes me happy that small nods to comic books are shown in the wiki, info that only a real comic book fan would know, such as: -"Horizon Industries" is a reference to Horizon Labs in Amazing Spider-Man. -The quote used at the start is something that Max Modell (CEO of Horizon Labs) says to describe his fellow scientists. -The "All new, all different" ''a reference to Marvel Comic's new slogan after the 2016 Secret Wars story arc.'' -At the trivia, the Noise Reduction Headphones easily a small nod to one of the few inventions created by Peter Parker during his early days at Horizon Labs. Although good, your company could actually be 100x better if you add a list of subsidiaries and seperate branches of industry that it can control, you've already dispalyed that your company is extremely well-versed in the branches of Biotech, Electronics, and Medical. If you go to https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wayne_Enterprises it will give you a good idea of what your company could become, I'm also willing to help if you want. If you wind up accomplishing this, you'll more than quadruple you the value and stock worth, with your company being the most powerful corporations in the Fairy Tail Universe (just like the Alchemax Corporation''' in Spider-Man 2099). ComicMaster619 (talk) 21:19, March 30, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619 Collaboration Thanks bro, I'd love to do a collaboration with you, I'm pretty much free whenever. Also, I made a character a little while back, he's a scietist that specilizes in Genetics and DNA cloning, his name is Kozoma Bellfrey. '''Not gonna lie when I say that the inspiration for this character came from Jackal''' (evil villian from the Marvel Univers that cloned and created copies of Spider-Man), with your permission, I'd like for him to work at Horizon Industries '''as head Genetiscist and DNA researcher. With this guy, you could pretty much create clones and genetically altered magical creatures if you want, he already created a clone of '''Zeref called F.E.R.E.Z. 'This in turn could open a lot of doors for your creative mind to explore (for example, creating clones or artificial humans made from other people's DNA). P.S: If you need any help with anything, like coming up with ideas, inventions to create, expanding your company, or just sharing opinions, I'm your guy. Just send me a message and I'll swing right by. Also, Spider-Man happens to be one of my favourite comic book titles, grew up watching the web-slinger when I was a kid, going from '"Amazing" to '"Superior." ' ComicMaster619 (talk) 19:09, March 31, 2016 (UTC)ComicMaster619